


We Don't Have To Tell Them

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Based on this sentence prompt: “I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We Don't Have To Tell Them

Things were going great for Christine. She was working her way up to the job she wanted, her best friend Avery moved back to the city recently, she got a new roommate so now she only needs to pay half of her rent, she has a cat, and she has a new boyfriend. Well..."New" isn't the right term, they've technically been dating unofficially for about a year, but it's been labeled finally. She couldn't be happier in life.

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

Chris sighed, looking up at Aidan. The two of them stood in the center of a janitor's closet at SCPD. This wasn't something she had planned for today, but at least it didn't smell. "We're not gonna hide in here forever..." She moved to look out the small window on the door. The space in here wasn't large, but she had breathing room. "Just until the area clears out."

"I thought you wanted people to know about us?" He watched her move away from the window and lean up against the wall about 3 feet from him.

"I do."

"So.." He gestured to the dim closet. "Why are we in here?"

"Do you wanna talk to HR?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. It was pretty dark in the closet, but the small amount of light that came in through the window shined directly on her.

"I think we're gonna have to at some point." Aidan looked through a small crack in the window, then back at Chris. "Unless you wanna avoid the Christmas party...and the New Year party...Besides, that wasn't HR, that was your mom."

Chris made a face. She looked down at her feet, hoping Aidan didn't catch it.

"You haven't told your mom?"

He caught it.

She looked back up at him and shrugged. "I was going to-"

"You wanted people to know. That was your decision. You wanted us to make this official so we wouldn't have to hide."

"She'd tell HR."

"That's a terrible excuse."

Chris made another face, he was right. It was not a good excuse. She sighed, reaching out for his hands. "I just...I don't want things to change."

"Things are going to change, you can't stop it."

"But I can push it off..." She took a step closer to him. "Just until Thanksgiving?"

Aidan sighed. "Tonight."

"No-"

"Chris-"

"Aidan-"

"This was your decision. If you push it off any longer, you won't do it. So we'll do it tonight."

She looked at the door again, then at Aidan.

"We're not asking for approval, we're just not hiding it anymore."

She let out a long breath then nodded. "Okay."

Aidan copied her nod. "Okay." He gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Chris took the lead and opened up the door to the janitor's closet, the light from the hall blinding her for a second as she stepped into it.

"Christine?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at Aidan. She knew the voice, she knew it was coming from her mother. She was not about to face her after walking out of a closet with her partner.

"Or, we'll do it now." Aidan whispered to Chris before looking past her. "Captain."

"I told you we should have waited for the hall to clear out." She sighed, turning to face her mom.

What would be worse? Getting caught kissing your partner in a hidden corner of the station? Or getting caught coming out of a janitor's closer with him? Christine was about to find out.


End file.
